We Meet In Romania
by Moni77
Summary: This takes place after the Hogwarts Battle and the aftermath of that. Harper leaves the UK to travel around freely, now she finally can and faces her demons along the way. She will eventually go to Romania and see the dragons. As she spends time there, guess who she falls for. Little love story about Harper and one of the Weasley brothers.
1. Chapter 1 Letters

**We meet in Romania. **

This is a short one. It is more actually to introduce my FemHarry called Harper Lily Potter. For those of you who are waiting for a the sequel of Rosella Dumbledore, my apologies it has to wait. I am also writing my own story non fanfiction, taking on the feedback everyone has given me on writing a story. Thanks so much for that by the way! But that is taking a lot of the precious writing time as well I'm afraid.

Little-Angel-02 actually got me back to the writing table again and post. It has honestly been too long. So here I am.

I like FemHarry stories and my opinion is there are not much out there. If you know of a good one or a writer that does them, let me know. For your own tip, I like the stories of mksfroogle.

Now on to this story. This takes place after the Hogwarts Battle and the aftermath of that. Harper leaves the UK to travel around freely, now she finally can and faces her demons along the way. She will eventually go to Romania and see the dragons. As she spends time there, guess who she falls for. Little love story about Harper and one of the Weasley brothers.

**Chapter one: Letters**

_Dearest friends and family_

_I say my family, as I consider the Weasley's my family. I hope I am not too forward and that you feel the same. _

_I am sorry I haven't been in brief contact. I will make sure to write every month at least. As you know I decided to see the world now I finally can. Mrs. Weasley, I also know you will still not like the idea of me going out on my own, but it's something I wanted. _

_I have been here in Egypt for two weeks now and it has been great!_

_Bill and Fleur like to show me all the wonders of the Pyramids and history throughout. It's really interesting and I am sure Hermione, you would love it. Maybe we can go together somewhere in the future. Bill says he's already looking forward to that. _

_Me and Fleur are going to France next and Bill will return to Shell Cottage. She would like to show me Beauxbatons and I'm actually excited. She keeps bragging about it enough so I am sure I will be wowed._

_Thank you for all your patience and love and support. I will keep in touch I promise!_

_Sincerely _

_Harper _

Harper put her pencil down and sighed a little. She missed everyone already.

"Hahper?"

Harper looked up. Fleur had improved a lot on her English and her French accent was even fading with every passing day. But she still couldn't pronounce her name without the accent. Harper didn't mind though. She knew what or who she meant so it wasn't a bother at all. She turned to the door in which Fleur stood.

Fleur already had bound her silvery hair together in a ponytail and seemed to suppress the urge to tap her feet impatiently. She really wanted to go to France and was delighted that she could show Harper the 'grandness that was France'.

Harper folded the letter and quickly addressed it to the Burrow. Totally unnecessary though, Bill would take it with him when he Flooed to his parents.

She followed Fleur to the hearth. Flooing had been a custom. Since Harper had not wanted to commit to taking Apparation lessons yet.

It had been a difficult year. The Battle had ended, the most terrible night she had ever experienced. She had seen so many die and deaths. Including her very own. She still didn't know if she had actually spoken to Dumbledore but she held the possibility that it was very true.

And killing someone had tainted her in some way. It would linger with her for the rest of her life. And she needed to find a new purpose and keep herself busy or she would grow nutters for sure.

Her whole life had revolved about Voldemort, now she had to find a new goal. And she did not wish it to be as an Auror. Immediately after the first weeks of the Aftermath and funerals Kingsley had asked what she wanted to do. She was more than welcome to join training. And she had thought that it was what she had desired. It seemed important in her life to chase dark wizards and put them to justice. But she didn't want to anymore. She wasn't dealing well at all with the first life she had taken in a way. At least it was his own Death Curse that had hit the snakeman.

She needed some time for herself to freely explore the world. And after the last things were done which she felt responsible to do she went for it.

There had been enough for sure. First she had contributed in making Kingsley the Minister of Magic. He was the only logical choice for her anyway, and they had made loads of arrests on the witches and wizards who had aided the known Death Eaters. Umbridge for example was arrested for her crimes and cruelty she inflicted not only as her time as teacher and Headmistress in Hogwarts but also for the many ones she committed against the Muggleborns. She was taken away to Azkaban. Which on order of Kingsley was now no longer guarded by Dementors but by strong cells and spells, with guards that were actually human.

Harper had prevented Narcissa and Draco from being sentenced to Azkaban, but Lucius. She had agreed with Hermione, Ron and Kingsley when they told her that he could not go free again. He had to pay for the crimes he did. She had only spoken for decreasing the length of his punishment. He got 10 years of Azkaban but his family could visit him once a month at least. That was all that she wanted to do for the aristocrat.

Then she had instructed an article to be published on clearing Severus Snape's name. That was the least she could've done for the man that was the reason she had survived. She had arranged a funeral for him as well. She had not seen Minerva McGonagall cry, but she had been grateful to know what he had done.

Harper still couldn't decide which funeral that followed was worse. The ones of Remus and Tonks or Fred. She didn't even want to think back to it. Everybody dared to expect that she would attend every single funeral. But she wouldn't. She had been to the ones she knew or from whom she knew family or friends. She had even spoken on the memorial day for the Battle of Hogwarts a few weeks ago. She had given a speech when the new year had begun at Hogwarts, and when She, Ron and Hermione had received the Order of Merlin and their own personal Chocolate Frog card.

Ron had been over the roof when he heard that last one.

"Are you ready Hahper?" Fleur asked.

Harper nodded and stepped into the flames. Destination: France.

_Dear all_

_Fleur has showed me Beauxbatons. I have to say it is beautiful and surely romantic, but I do prefer Hogwarts. Please don't tell her I said that! I will not hear the end of it!_

_It was fun seeing Madame Maxime. She says she misses Hagrid and want to give him much err.. amour. Uhum… Better somebody else does that I think, I hope Hagrid gets to read my letters! _

_Fleur showed me Paris and the Eiffel tower. The Louvre, Arc the Triumph. It's all so beautiful and exciting. She has taken me to their many clubs and restaurants. Also a big one for only the wizards and witches. As I am apparently more famous than ever, which still bucks me by the way, when they heard my name we got in for free and got to drink free all night. It was quite ridiculous actually. Everybody wanted to talk to me. We didn't spent a lot of time there. Fleur loved all the attention but after so many years I am still not used to it I'm afraid. _

_That's it for now. I don't know where I'll be going next but I'm sure to keep in touch!_

_Love all of you!_

_Harper_

_Dearest Harper,_

_We miss you too, so much! Although we would love for you to come home we also know you have to take your time to do what you want to do. But thank you for your letter. I was beginning to worry if you were alright. _

_Neville has asked Luna to be his wife! That's the biggest news I think. Hermione and Ron are telling me all these things to tell you over my shoulder but I suspect this letter would be to long for you to ever read. They are doing fine as you may wonder. They are in love Harper, isn't that great! Ron has started Auror training since September so we don't see him too much, and when we do, he is usually off sleeping. He hopes that you can forgive him for starting without you. I already told him you wouldn't mind since you might not hold that desire anymore for your future. _

_Hermione has landed a job at the Ministry, I don't think anybody ever had such a high position in the beginning of their carrier but she earned it off course, you all earned it! She wants to do a lot with SPEW although we all try to make her forget about it. She is a candidate for the Wizengamut already. Can you believe it? Her idea for new laws on the contracts with other Wizard communities in Europe was very impressing for the Ministry. _

_Hagrid and the teachers said hi too. McGonnagle is the Headmistress now.. Hagrid has actually written to Madame Maxime. _

_Ginny has been spotted by Gwendoline Jacobs at the last Quidditch games this year. She was very impressed and has offered Ginny a spot at the try outs for new players. She would love for you to see it but she has to be patient until you are ready. _

_Arthur is being paid ridiculously much by Kingley. He figured that if he didn't want to do anything else that his paycheck needed to be raised. Arthur has protested but in the end he gave in so we have a lot more to spend now. _

_Andromeda wants you to know that Teddy is doing alright and has a picture of him enclosed as well._

_Charlie says you should visit Romania too, see the Dragons. I think that it would be a good thing to do, you always were fascinated with Dragons._

_Kingsley told me that the new Headmister of Durmstrang heard of your visit to Beauxbatons and he wanted to invite you to his school too. I don't know when you will be able too but it is a great honor. _

_Take your time darling we miss you but know you need your time. After all a Chosen One needs her rest too doesn't she? And off course we are family my child. I will always consider you one of my own._

_I love you very much and everybody sends their love. _

_And call me Molly dear._

_Sincerely _

_Molly Weasley _

Harper wiped her tears away after reading the letter from home. She was now sitting at a fountain in the centre of beautiful Rome. She loved the fact that she hadn't ran into a wizard or witch yet. Nobody recognized her here. She stared at Teddy's picture that Andromeda had enclosed. He was a precious boy.

She had visited Andromeda herself to tell her the news of Tonks and Remus. She had been devastated and Harper had offered to take Teddy for awhile. Harper had taken the baby boy to the Weasley's and ended up bonding extremely close with the Tonks and Remus' son. She was the Godmother after all.

After a few days she had revisited Andromeda again. Andromeda told her that she could visit as much as she wanted but that she wanted to keep the boy for awhile herself. Harper had agreed that she was in no way ready to be a parent at the moment.

They had talked it over and agreed that Andromeda would take care of Teddy for the time being. Giving Harper all the time she needed to decide what she was going to do with her life and get some well deserved rest. When she would be ready to take Teddy and Andromeda would get to old to take care of the boy, Harper would raise the boy. Though they agreed this should be done before Teddy was too old.

"HARPER!"

Harper looked up startled. No shocked. Thundering footsteps were nearing her and before she knew it she was in a bonecrushing hug from no other than Rubeus Hagrid. When he let her go she looked at him amazed.

"Hagrid!" she yelled as well and hugged him now. "I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?!"

Hagrid looked at her with that pride in his eyes that he saved for her alone. "I was jus, passin by Rome ter buy some stuff fer the new creatures. Still teachin at Hogwarts, I still am. Though Minerva decides the lessons from now on. But what're yer doin here Harper?"

"I'm just passing through. I wanted to see Rome." Harper answered still not over the surprise.

"Well, I meself am goin ter visit Charlie in Romania. Invitation had been there fer a while now. So I am goin ter im next."

Harper thought back to her letter. Mrs. Weasley mentioned to go to Romania. And she would love to see the dragons.

"When are you going Hagrid?"

He scratched his beard for a moment before answering. "Me? I was planning on today. But I could wait fer yer Harper."

"No that's fine Hagrid," she said with a smile. "I was going to Fashion week in Milan. I don't really care for it. But I promised Fleur I would meet with a designer she knows and take some clothes with me. But I can meet you there, it will only take a day or two. I think."

Hagrid looked happy with the news. "Off course eh, I will tell Charlie yer comin'n."

"Thanks Hagrid."

_Dear Molly,_

_Thank you for your love and kind words. I am extatic about how good you are all doing. _

_I have sent a letter to Viktor Krum that I would love to visit Durmstrang at some point. _

_Viktor will send an letter to Durmstrang that it might take a while. But I will go to them and visit. You're right Molly, it's a great honor._

_At the moment I am in Rome. Italy is very beautiful. Much history._

_Learned a lot in these two weeks I have been here. It's taking my mind of the things that have happened with Voldemort. Just that feeling of alertness. Beware! As Moody would say. I don't think I will ever get over that feeling. I will always look over my shoulder I suspect. I've practically have been doing that for all my life. It's a habit and it will probably make me become like Moody. _

_I walked into Hagrid today. He is leaving for Romania to go visit Charlie and his dragons. He asked me to come along and I remember Charlie inviting me. Hagrid is going tonight. I still have to visit Milan. Fleur has asked me to go to a designer she knows. I will shrink them and sent it back by owl. I will leave for Romania in a couple of days. _

_Could you please send this letter to Charlie when you have read it? Thank you!_

_Much love,_

_Harper_

**Tell me what you think! I hope to post the rest of it in the Weekend! Thnx! For Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

**Chapter 2 Realization.**

Her flooing over to one of the many Wizarding Hotels in Romania was quite easy. There had been loads of options. Since Mrs. Weasley had told her the Dragon Sanctuary was in the province Dobrogea, she chose one there. What was even more easy was the way she was offered a ride in minutes when she told them her name was Haper Potter. Harper figured that she was still, not in a million years, going to get used to it. An elderly woman came to her and started blabbering to her in a foreign language she did not know, while holding her hands, and crying. Soon she felt overwhelmed with the amount of people that wanted to shake her hand and talk with her. Though she kept telling them she did not know their language.

Finally the Hotel owner had mentioned for her to come over to him. He had been near a car which she was no in. Being driven to the far off located Dragon Sanctuary. She had been looking forward to seeing Hagrid again, and his reaction to all the dragons. She imagined he was in a state of Heaven.

And seeing the dragon reserve would be exciting enough. She didn't particularly like dragons that much but since she took one on in the First Task, she respected them and she wasn't that scared of them. If she had shown any fear back then, she would've been toasted. Charlie had then been very impressed about the way she outflown the Horntail. Harper grinned at the direction her mind was heading.

This was the one brother she did not know at all. That's why she was glad Hagrid was there. She wasn't much of a social creature. So this could be her chance to meet another 'brother' like figure. She had loved all the Weasley children. Accept for Percy, but he had been quite cruel in his assumptions. Though she had forgiven him, he had been blinded by ambition. And in the end had come through to fight at the Final Battle of Hogwarts and make peace with his family. Harper was just glad that it had happened before Fred had died…

Now she had hated the way her mind was heading to Fred's death.

"We're almost there Miss Potter," her chauffeur said.

She thought that was a good enough distraction. Her mind had been on so much other things she hadn't even paid attention to the landscape. They were driving through a sand road that was coursing through an area with a lot of hills. After another couple of minutes she saw those hills change into mountains. Mountains so incredibly high she wasn't sure that it were real ones. It was appeared magical. Harper smiled though it did feel frightening when the mountains took away the sunlight because of their height. It was just that small sand road in between the mountains.

"Don't worry Miss Potter. These mountains are magically secured. They will not fall." The driver assured her as if sensing her freight.

She smiled to him. "I'm sure, with all those dragon's it ought to be."

The driver nodded. The car arrived at a immensely large gate that was made of steel, and appeared to be very thick. On the left there were little scaled creatures she did not recognize all sitting comfortably on a wooden pool that was left side ways. They were like scaled birds. The driver stepped out and took a parchment from the table which Harper had not noticed, being busy to observe the scaled creatures, and wrote something on it. He then gave the parchment to one of the creatures and it immediately flew up to the top of the gate. The driver then came back with a reassuring smile and sat back in the driversseat.

"In a moment the gates will open and I will drive you to the reserve. From there one I heard the Head of the Dragon Sanctuary will give you a tour through the premises."

"Oh okay," Harper said a little put out. She agreed to being shown around. But again she did not like that it had to be the Head of the Sanctuary. She was going to assume that it was customary, but she doubted that.

Not long after that, the gates made a huge cracking sound and opened slowly. So the driver had start the car and they were going in.

The driver made a waving gesture to a man at the gate and then drove to more gates. She was to excited and curious to count them all. But when they drove through the last one she first saw miles and miles of land encircled by the same huge mountains she had seen before. At the end she noticed more mountains and to add to her excitement she even saw a dragon flew above it and then disappearing into the mountains again.

Next the car drove through something she could only describe a little village. All of the houses were cottage like, but were build with material like gypsum blocks and steel. She saw overall a lot of women from different countries, and children from all ages. There was a even a bar and a little school. In the distance behind the village she thought she saw the glistening of the seawater. Though she had not been sure.

"I'll drive you to the Mountains first to meet with Paula, the Head of the Sanctuary. She can tell me where to leave your luggage and where you will be sleeping during your stay at the Sanctuary."

Harper nodded. She wondered briefly if Hagrid slept with the dragons and grinned from the image it gave her. She quickly pulled her long red hair into a braid and was glad she had thought to put on some walkingboots and her old beige sweater. Only her short jeans weren't really usefull since her legs would be quite bear. But she wasn't going to fight the dragon's this time, so she was hoping it would do.

They drove until they came to the front of the mountains. A woman was standing in front of the large cave opening looking stern but strangely delighted. The driver stood up to open Harper's door but Harper was quick to do it herself, she smiled apologetically though she did not know why. But the driver did the same. They walked over to the woman.

She had a muscular body full of scratches and burn scars. Her blue eyes were stern but again, delighted. It reminded her a little of Professor McGonagall, though more toughly build.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter. My name is Paula Woodward." She shook Harper's hand with a firm grip. She tried to answer it evenly firm but bit her teeth.

"Good afternoon, nice to meet you Ms. Woodward." Harper said politely.

"It's Mrs. actually, my husband lives in the village," Mrs. Woodward corrected her and Harper nodded. "Now, I'll show you around the reserve where we keep all our dragon's and study them. Now Ioan!" she looked at the driver and Harper realized Ioan was his name. Must've been Romanian. "Please bring Miss Potter's luggage to Marica's house."

"Off course Mrs. Woodward."

Mrs. Woodward led her into the cave and first brought her to a sort of gateway where she went over safety. Then she introduced her to some of the supervisors and care takers of the Dragons and study's. And while there she finally saw a big shadow that she knew.

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned around and smiled broadly. "Blimey Harper! Took yer long enough, glad yer here, glad yer made it!" Harper ran into his wide spread arms and was rewarded with an all to familiar bonecrushing hug.

"Oempf! Hagrid! Need to breath!"

"Oh sorry there Harper," Hagrid grinned and let go of her. "Good yer here Harper. Charlie wer also wundering where yer were. Charlie! Over here!"

And as he moved to make way, Harper saw the second eldest brother of the Weasley family. He was just putting down a heavy looking bucket on the ground and she had a nice view on the muscled arms. Luckily for him his long red hair had grown back, since Mrs. Weasley had cut off his hair for Bill and Fleur's wedding. She grinned at the memory. When he stood he was tall, though everyone was taller than her off course. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and something else she couldn't decipher. Though she did see he looked her over once or twice and blushed.

"Hi Charlie," she said bravely not being able to raise her voice quite as enthusiastically as she did with Hagrid.

Luckily he appeared a bit nervous as well. But she saw him swallow and then grin widely. "Hi Harper, we were wondering how long it was going to take. How was Milan? You got held up by all the fashion and glamor?"

"Oh no," Harper scoffed and Hagrid and Charlie laughed. "It was actually the thing that got me so late. The designer wouldn't let me go!"

"Perks of being the Girl Who Lived." Charlie mentioned. "Or the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Whatever they call me these days. That reminds me Charlie, do all visitors get a tour by the Head of the Sanctuary herself?"

Charlie made a apologetic face and Harper sighed. "Forgive them Harper. They were really excited that you were coming."

"O don't worry, it's okay, I'll just never get used to it." Harper shrugged. "Have you seen Norberta yet Hagrid?" she changed the subject.

"Yes I did, yes I did. Woul' yer like to see er?" Hagrid answered back.

Harper nodded enthusiastic "I would love to!" and Charlie led them to the Dragon nests.

"Wow!" Harper gasped when she saw the dragon. It was 35 ft! Luckily they had secured the cave in which Norberta was with some other dragons, with invisible force fields so the dragons couldn't attack or burn anyone.

"Isn't she beautiful Harper?" Hagrid sobbed. Harper laughed but then nodded. She thought it was a magnificent one.

Charlie began explaining about how they found out Norbert was actually a Noberta and all the things that came with an Norwegian Ridgeback. She listened with genuine interest and asked a lot of questions.

"She resembles the Hungarian Horntail if it wasn't for the black ridges on her back."

"You are right about that," Charlie said nodding. He seemed at ease here near the dragons, but he was also distracted. She wasn't sure why that was.

"Hiya Charlie, Hagrid!" she heard behind them. She saw a tall muscular man with short black hair and hardened grey eyes. But he had a friendly smile. He looked at her as well and grinned widely looking from her to Charlie and back. "Who's the beautiful lass with you?"

Harper blushed a deep shade of red, Charlie coughed uncomfortably and Hagrid's bouldering laugh must've been heard through the entire reserve.

"Harper, this funny figure is Chris Peterson," Charlie tried to laugh with the two. "Chris this is Harper Potter."

Chris shook her hand. "An honor Miss Potter. What brings you here to Romania? Not our handsome peace of a Weasley ha?"

Harper dared to grin as well now. The man did put her at ease in some way. "I have been exploring the world. I remember his mother telling me in a letter that I was invited to see the dragons. So here I am. And please call me Harper." She tucked a curl behind her ear. The guy was gazing at her scar. She would never get used at it.

Chris laughed. "You like dragons as much as Hagrid, Harper?"

"I wouldn't want one as a pet like Hagrid, but they do fascinate me a lot, I admire them," Harper nodded.

"We have a new Ironbelly, ever heard of them?" Charlie asked.

They looked surprised when she nodded again. She blushed. "I looked it up later but err… when me and my friends, we err.. had to rob Gringotts. And well my friend Hermione.. we had to improvise so we freed one of the dragon's that guarded the vaults and well." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well we flew away on it's back. Really rough scales!"

Chris and Charlie nodded with confusion on their faces. Harper turned red and Hagrid laughed hard while he patted the men on their backs, they almost cracked them.

"Alright," Chris said. "Then you can see some after we have some dinner. I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!" Charlie said dryly.

Harper could see that they were very good friends.

"Because my woman is the greatest cook in the world!" Chris replied.

"Let us go!" Hagrid said quickly. The two men walked faster. Charlie leaned to Harper.

"Hagrid is also a fan of her cooking," he said chuckling.

Harper giggled. "I'm curious."

Charlie nodded. "You will like Marica, she is very kind. She is a native here."

"Romanian you mean?"

"Yes. Now be prepared, we always walk back to the village. Mrs. Woodward says it helps with our health and condition."

And it ended up to be a long walk, about half an hour so it was still doable. Other coworkers of Charlie and Peter joined them.

"Great to meet you Miss Potter!"

"Thank you for all that you have done Miss Potter!"

"Gratitude Miss Potter."

Harper was getting a bit fed up with the 'Miss Potter' thing but accepted it. They would all learn she was only human after all.

She was luckily able to keep up with the men, though they themselves were having trouble with keeping up, with Hagrid's half giant steps after all.

In the end, after half an hour they reached the village. The coworkers were greeted by their wives and children. One of the little girls ran towards Chris and he picked her up.

"Lia! What've you been up to the whole day?" Chris asked in a softer voice. Harper thought that he probably only saved that for the little girl.

"Daddy, I've made a drawing for mommy and you too daddy! And I helped Ioan. He had a loads of luggage from Miss Potter. And then mommy said to make a drawing for Miss Potter as well."

Harper smiled at that and Chris put the little girl in front of Harper. The girl looked at Harper and her eyes widened comically.

"This is Harper Potter. Harper this is my daughter Lia."

"Nice to meet you Miss Potter!" Lia said in awe and raised her hand. Harper sat on her heels to get down to her level and shook her little hand.

"Nice to meet you too Lia. But please call me Harper."

She nodded still in awe. "I made a drawing for you Harper."

Harper smiled with a look that she was impressed. "Well I can't wait to see it. I believe my stuff is with you so why don't you show me your house?"

The girl changed from shyness and awe to excitement and took Harper's hand. "Yes I'll show you Harper come with me! Mommy has cooked for all of us!"

So Harper was rushed to one of the house in the middle of the village. A dark brownhaired woman stood on the porch. And laughed when she saw her daughter coming with Harper right behind her.

"Mommy this is Harper! Harper Potter!"

The woman laughed again. "Well you should leave Miss Potter alone then, she has had quite a journey." The woman, must be Marica, had an accent, probably Romanian just like the driver.

But while Lia kept pulling her forward Harper waved at the woman. "Don't worry Ma'am, Lia told me she had a drawing for me and I would love to see it, call me Harper by the way!" and she was in their livingroom real fast.

"Here it is Harper!" she almost threw the piece of paper in Harper's face in all her enthusiasm and Harper laughed. It was such a long time ago she had laughed so genuine and loud. She looked at the drawing and saw it was her. She was colored in red clothes and a big head so she could decipher the thunder shaped scar. And she was on her broomstick fighting a dragon.

Charlie looked at it too and laughed. "I told Lia about you outflying the Horntail during the Triwizard Tournament."

"She wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks!" Chris fake complained.

Harper grinned and smiled at the little girl who was impatiently waiting her verdict. "I love it! Lia, thank you."

Lia lit up.

"Lia, show daddy your drawing for him as well." Marica said. And as the little girl walked over to her daddy, Marica came to sit with Harper.

"Welcome at the Sanctuary, my name is Marica," she introduced herself. Harper only nodded in response.

"Yes, you're married to Chris right? Nice to meet you."

Marica nodded in return. "Indeed he is, though sometimes I feel like I'm living with 2 children." She grinned. "Charlie, could you set the table please? Dinner is almost ready."

Harper had stood up as well to help and soon they were all enjoying dinner. Hagrid at the end of the table in two seats and enjoying a large pan of spaghetti. Harper and Charlie were next to him and Chris, Marica and Lia sat on the other side. Harper enjoyed telling them about her travels.

"Fer how lon' are yer stayin here then Harper?" Hagrid asked when they were taking dessert.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I still have to go to visit my friend Viktor. He will bring me to visit Durmstrang."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I thought they didn't permit that?"

Harper shrugged.

"They said that about Beauxbatons too." Marica said. "But I'm sure they like showing off their schools to you Harper." She winked good natured but Harper still blushed.

"Yes, I'll never get used to that I'm afraid." Harper quickly though to change the subject and turned to Hagrid who was just brushing off some food out of his beard. "How long are you staying Hagrid?"

"I was actually leavin' tomorrow Harper," He apologized. "'M sorry but it was gonna be a short trip anyway. Hogwarts still has a lot of work.."

"I can imagine," Harper smiled to let him know it was okay. But she wished he would've stayed longer.

* * *

The next day came all too soon. They had talked until late at night after Lia was sent off to bed and she had found the whole evening very relaxing. Hagrid's presence made her calm down. But she knew that he was still very loyal to Hogwarts, he would always be even with Dumbledore gone, and he would return as he promised.

And now she was in one of Hagrid's bone crushing hugs. "I will see you soon Hagrid. Tell everyone I love them."

"Will do Harper, yer enjoy yerself now. And come visit when yer back again right?"

"I will. Bye Hagrid!" Harper sobbed a little. "See you soon!"

And she saw him disappearing through the gate. His pink umbrella with him. And when the doors closed she felt a bit isolated although not sure why.

"I'm glad you decided to stay here for awhile Harper," Charlie smiled.

"Me too," she blushed, Harper didn't know why she kept doing that everytime Charlie said something to her. It was rapidly becoming really disturbing. "Durmstrang can wait I think."

"A whole school with boys who will be drooling all over you, I don't like to see you there already," Charlie blushed too to her wild surprise.

Harper stuttered something nobody could hear and she turned red too.

"Well two red faces what happened?" Chris asked making them blush even more. Mathew slapped  
Charlie on the back and grinned.

"Red faces need some drinks. Some Firewhiskey?" Matthew asked. Matthew was one of Charlie and Chris' coworkers in the mountains. She liked him. He was still a trainee and quite young. They left for the local pub.

"Matthew," Harper rolled her eyes when he kept trying to make her drink the liquid ever since they set foot in the pub. "I've never had it and I am not intending to behave like a maniac. Butterbeer for me please."

But everyone kept insisting. Matthew, Chris and other dragon trainers called Byron, a large black man from Australia, Ian who was from Britain as well and Marco a local Romanian. Even Charlie told her to try it.

"It's good, you need to learn how to drink if you're staying with us." Ian said smiling.

"Do it with me," Jenna said. Jenna was Matthew's fiancé and just three years older than Harper. That made them connect instantly. She was not a good drinker Harper knew so she would watch for her Harper figured. So with that Harper rolled her eyes and nodded smiling. The men cheered and gave her a glass.

Harper and Jenna toasted and drank. It tasted warm but really strong. She didn't know if she really liked it but chose to drink it empty. It wasn't half that bad and the warm feeling it ended up giving her in her stomach was very comforting.

"Another one?" Charlie smirked. To his surprise she nodded.

"I am exploring the world am I?" she chuckled.

"That's the spirit!" Chris shouted. "Music Vlad!"

The Romanian barman whipped his wand and the music started to play. Charlie gave her another Firewhiskey. He winked at her and they drank only to have their glasses filled again. Loads of Firewhiskeys later. Jenna had pulled her up the bar and they were dancing on it under the cheers and whistles of the man. Matthew took his fiancé of the bar and pulled away to a more private spot. Chris took her place and they were dancing and jumping up and down the bar.

"I love Firewhiskey Whooo!" Harper exclaimed, she felt so free, dizzy but without any withhold. Chris cheered too but then Harper jumped a little too far and hit her head on a lamp. She fell but luckily Charlie caught her in time. He looked at her in worry. "Whoops!" she exclaimed and he smirked.

"What a way to have your first experience with the liquor," he said to her.

"Hey, it's a good way to get in a man's arms isn't it," she replied with a double tongue. Even in the dimmed light of the pub. She saw him blushing slightly. For some reason it made her euphoric. And proud of herself.

"Maybe I should take you outside for some fresh air," he said and he carried her while she giggled really girly and not like her.

"Woioi! Fresh air," she exclaimed throwing her arms around Charlie tighter. He laughed and carried her all the way to a field of grass behind the pub. It was very long stretched and if she kept following the little trail of stones she would end up at the sea.

Charlie tried to let her down gently but she still just wondered around on trembling legs for a minute before she and Charlie fell down on the soft grass. They laughed for a long time. Before they went silent for at least 20 minutes.

She didn't know if it was the Firewhiskey or the presence of one of the Weasley brothers but she felt that she could relax here. Even stop watching over her shoulder the whole time and enjoy the foreign place.

"Charlie.."

"Yes?"

"I really like it here."

Charlie grinned. "I know."

She stared at the sky reminding her of stolen peaceful moments at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermoine.

"It's so great and beautiful. I haven't felt truly at peace in a while now. Maybe it's the Firewhiskey but I'm having so much fun." She sighed. "It does make me think about how not peaceful my life has been you know." Harper stopped not really wanting to bother him with depressed thoughts. She felt Charlie's hand taking hers and felt a strange kind of panic. Not bad I-have-to-fight-for-my-life kind of panic. More exciting.

"You can tell me you know, I don't mind and I want to know. I just would want to understand all you've been through. I just know half of it. But if you don't want to, I understand."

"You're rambling," she grinned.

"I know."

There was a moment of silence but then Harper started to talk. "The Dursleys were never kind. I wish Sirius wasn't in prison I would have had a real parent. They were the most neglectful people you will ever meet. They hated magic and with that, they hated me. Punishing me for my freakiness. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs for years. Until I got my letter. After my first year they were scared of me but then uncle Vernon found out that I couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts. They locked me up."

"And then Fred, George and Ron came with the car to rescue you. I remember mom writing me about it. I had to laugh so hard at it." Charlie chuckled slightly.

"I know, your mom went mad. But she was nice to me, she always is for some reason. Even after the battle when Fred died. I thought you would all hate me because I was the one who didn't give herself up. Forcing everyone to fight. He died fighting for me…" Tears welt up in her eyes. And her voice went high. "I still can't believe your mom hugged me after the battle. Truly loving me like one of her own."

"What do you mean?" Charlie sat up facing her with widened eyes in shock. "You think it was your fault that Fred died?!" Harper didn't want to look him in the eyes and closed her own letting tears fall. "You do blame yourself don't you…" His voice sounded soft and a little sad .Before she knew it she was cradled in his arms. She didn't mind or felt awkward, it felt nice and comforting.

"Harper, I don't know if anyone ever told you this very clearly," he said with a clear voice. "Fred's dead was not your fault! You hear me! It was not your fault."

Harper shook her head. "Everyone fought for me, I was the reason they were there to begin with. I should have never allowed them to be. And I-I didn't give myself up. I didn't. Remus and Tonks it was my fault Teddy is growing up without his parents. And Sirius, I fell for that stupid trap Voldemort set for me. I shouldn't have been there, then he wouldn't have come to save me! Their all my fault, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore, everyone who died, even the ones I didn't know. I didn't do anything. I let everyone die for me!"

Harper said it all out loud and cried fully for the first time. More than she ever had. Charlie just let her and cradled her back and forth. That was until she finally stopped. He then lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"Look at me Harper," she turned her eyes down. "Look at me!" Harper didn't dare to look down at the sound of determination in his voice.

"It's Voldemorts fault not yours," he said forcibly. "He spoke the commands and he spoke the spells. He is responsible for killing all those people and those we loved. Don't you understand why everyone is so grateful to you. We owe you all our lives. Cause if you had not stood up to him, fought him and killed him. We would still live in fear and maybe even died. The blood of those people are on his hands. Because he existed. Not because of you. Because of him."

Harper's eyes widened. She wasn't going to believe it but she knew he was right, still she shook her head in confusion. "Keep looking at me Harper." He whispered. She looked at his eyes again. Those beautiful blue eyes.

"You saved so many people, why can you not see that. You saved my father, Ginny, Ron. The Weasley family especially owes you, Harper Potter our lives. Everyone in the whole world, muggle or wizard, owes you everything! You didn't say the killing curses, you haven't tortured people. You, Harper Potter, you are a hero. Do you understand?!"

Harper opened her mouth but closed it again not knowing what to say. Charlie gazed at her intensely. "Repeat after me: It is Voldemorts fault, not mine."

Harper felt her tears falling again. "Repeat it."

Harper closed her eyes. "It's Voldemort fault not mine…"

Charlie nodded and kissed her cheeks removing her tears. "Again."

Her voice almost broke. "It is Voldemorts fault not mine."

"Again Harper," he stroked a curl behind her ear only to kiss her on the cheek again, only now he lingered there a little longer.

Harper felt a warmth overflowing her and she smiled weakly but her voice was strong. "It is Voldemorts fault not mine!"

Charlie smiled at her. "Good Harper, very good." He said softly. He embraced her again and she let herself fall into his chest. Closing her eyes she felt exhausted but also filled with energy. It had been hard to overcome and she still felt the stings of guilt but she knew he was right.

"Thank you Charlie," she said her voice did break now and she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Anytime," Charlie sighed. After a while she slept deeply and Charlie laid down in the cool grass bringing her down with him so she laid on his chest. She murmured something in her sleep but she was peaceful. Charlie kept stroking her curls. And just looking at her beautiful face.

* * *

**Yay! Next chap will be up tonight!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love

**Chapter 3 Love**

The next morning she woke up with an amazing headache. Her head felt heavy and she felt a nauseating feeling in her stomach. Harper tried to lift it but felt another blow of the pain in her head.

She groaned tired. Then she noticed the muscles under her cheeks, the strong arm around her shoulder and ending just under her chest. She turned red instantly and heard a manly growl.

"Good morning Harps," Charlie growled letting out a yawn.

Harper finally lifted her head and looked at him with a frown. "Morning."

She lifted her hand to her head and moaned again. "Yes. That's the Firewhiskey." He laughed.

"It's so not funny Charlie Weasley," she murmured.

"Oh but it is," Charlie laughed. "Marica will know what to do with your hangover."

"I'm never drinking again!" she said while he pulled her up and they walked back to the house where Chris, Marica and Lia lived.

"Oh how many times I've said that!" Charlie exclaimed dramatically.

"Good Morning!" Marica said, too loud for Harper's liking when they entered the house and Harper cringed. "Oeh I see it, hangover. Get in line with Chris, Harper. The man has one too."

Charlie laughed with Marica who gestured at a pathetically looking Chris who was sitting at the table, head on his hands. Harper sat down moaning next to him at the dinner table and let her own head fall into her hands.

Byron came in, saw them and laughed too, causing Harper and Chris to put their hands to their ears. "Oh Merlin we got the Girl Who Lived drunk. I'm so ashamed!" Marica, Charlie and Byron laughed together while Harper and Chris groaned at the sounds of it.

Marica gave them a potion that smelled like a bad salad. But after she drank it she felt better. Vaguely she wondered if Snape had ever made that drink, she grinned at the thought of a drunken Snape but felt a sting of guilt. She closed her eyes and started to murmur. "It is Voldemorts fault not mine… It is Voldemorts fault not mine." She sighed with the relief she felt. Finding out the mantra had actually worked. "Thanks Marica." She said cheerfully.

"Your welcome Harper," she said looking a little worried at her hearing her whisper the words. Charlie had that same look. Chris and Byron didn't seem to have heard it.

Later on when the others were off to work and Marica was busy with Lia, Harper found herself wondering at the beach. She had spent all her time there today. All of the memories from the past years flashing by. How close to death she had come on so many, many occasions. How others had found their deaths. Harper still wondered if she had really spoken to Dumbledore when the curse hit her. She supposed to be death. But again she escaped. Only this time she had not caught herself thinking that she maybe should have been. "It is Voldemorts fault not mine!" she chanted again and again. The sentence worked amazingly and she could thank Charlie for it.

Charlie…. He was so kind to her, that seemed to be a Weasley thing. They were always kind to her. But Charlie, the young man made her feel, very warm. A big feeling came up to her throat every time she thought of him and then when the feeling came to her mouth she giggled nervously. She needed to stop with that. She could imagine the shame that would come with it.

The whole day seemed to fly by and she decided that a swim in the water would be very comforting. So she looked around if there was anybody there and then quickly took of her short jeans and top and got her curls out of her knot. She looked around one more time and she smirked to herself while she got off her underwear as well. At that point she knew it wasn't the best idea to be swimming around naked but she wanted to try.

So she jumped into the water quickly and felt the coolness surrounding her. Cooling off her warmed skin from the sun. She swam around for a long while enjoying the feeling of freedom swimming naked brought with.

Until she felt arms around her waist. She startled and wanted to fight back instantly until she turned around and saw the grinning face of Charlie.

"Charlie!" Harper smiled but suddenly she had remembered she was naked and her breasts were nearly under water. And the water was really clear. She squeaked and bowed down so she was nearly above water. "Charlie! I'm naked!" Harper tried to cover her breasts as she turned red.

Charlie laughed but remained looking at her face. "Don't worry I could resist from looking too much. But you were so beautiful in the water. I couldn't resist jumping in too."

"Well don't look," she blushed deeper. Suddenly her eyes had as if automatically travelled down his chest, the very muscular stomach, his hips-. "Oh!" she covered her eyes with her hands and was now as red as a tomato. Charlie grinned, Harper knew that he had seen perfectly well where her eyes had traveled too. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too." She squeaked. "Why the hell are you naked too!"

Charlie turned her around so they wouldn't be facing each other anymore. "Because it feels more free doesn't it?"

Harper turned her head to him and sighed. "It does."

"I will just stand behind you alright?" he said. "So you don't get tempted to look." He chuckled when he added that. Harper pushed him teasingly.

"Alright macho!" He laughed again and put his arms around her waist letting the small waves arrive them. She noticed his head on her crown and got that warm feeling again. They looked at the sunset together. Harper wondered how he felt.

"Hey you two!"

Harper startled. It was Matthew. He grinned at them knowing very well that they were naked. "Marica says dinner is ready! You want to join or look at the sunset together?!"

"Were coming!" Charlie shouted back. "Turn around so Harper can get dressed." Charlie grinned and let go of her waist. "Go ahead I won't peek I promise." He added with mischief in his eyes.

She still covered her breasts with her arms as she walked back. Although she honestly wouldn't mind if Charlie wanted to check her out. Harper let out a nervous grin as she walked up to the beach. Matthew was waiting patiently with his back to her.

She quickly pulled her clothes back on. "Ok, I'm descant." She exclaimed.

Matthew grinned as he took her by her arm. "See you in a minute Charlie!" he said.

"See ya!" Charlie exclaimed as he came out of the water.

"Had fun?" Matthew said smirking. Harper blushed again.

"Yes, it was err, great?" she stuttered.

Matthew grinned as he opened the door for her. Everybody was already at the dinnertable. Laughing and talking. The noise of the people made her think of the people at home in the Burrow. She smiled. At least Harper had one of the Weasley brothers here. Though she knew that Charlie was becoming to feel like something else than a brother.

Minutes later, Charlie walked in his clothes were still a little wet just like Harper's. It didn't take long before everybody got the story from Matthew and soon Chris was already making jokes about it, making Harper turn to the showers right after dinner.

Later she turned to her bedroom and heard Marica and Chris playing with their daughter. She smiled and told them she would go for a short walk before she turned to bed.

And as she followed the path going through the village and enjoyed the cool breezes-.

"Harper."

She turned to the voice. "Oh Charlie," she smiled, he looked a bit nervous and Harper worried about it. "What's wrong?"

He seemed to have trouble finding words. Harper noticed it and thought it was kind of adorable. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you know in the water."

"Oh," Harper was surprised and for a moment she didn't know what to say. Uncomfortable hadn't been the word to describe it. She had been surprised and felt like she had, had no control over the situation or her emotions. Which had been happening a lot lately when in Charlie's presence. But she wanted to reassure him. "No need to be Charlie. Don't worry."

"It's just.." he looked to the ground knocking some little marbles. "You are so beautiful Harper. And I saw you in the water, you just, seemed so happy and relaxed. I couldn't resist going in too. I, well, I wanted to be part of it. I hope I didn't make you feel embarrassed."

"Your rambling again," Harper said with a smile. And she got a sheepish grin in return. "But I didn't feel embarrassed, well maybe a little. But it doesn't matter though, it felt, well nice." She turned red when she said it but smiled. Charlie smiled back and his hand went through his hair like he was nervous.

"It was nice," Charlie confirmed with another sheepish smile. "Well, good night Harper."

"Good night Charlie," she replied also with a smile.

Harper turned to bed feeling high. She had never felt the feelings she was feeling right now about anyone. And she hugged her pillow tightly. Her thoughts were of him when she finally slept.

It was a week and many lovely moments with Charlie later when Marica went off with Lia to the reserve in the mountains to see a new dragon cub that had been born.

Harper took her wand and cleaned up the kitchen and the living room to have something to do, when she heard the alarm outside. She bit her lip in alertness. Charlie had told her the alarm meant that there was something bad going on. An accident, an attack or an aggressive dragon broken lose.

She took her wand again and used it to lock all the windows and barricaded them but she couldn't stay in the house. Marica and Lia were gone for a while and they should've been back by now. But they were out there. What if a dragon had broken out?

It didn't take her long to make a decision and she walked out. Harper saw people barricading their windows and surrounding Matthew for more information.

"Matthew what happened?" she asked quickly. "Was it an accident?" Harper thought of Charlie or one of the others. She feared for them.

"No, that new Horntail has broken lose, you all need to go to the shelter!" he exclaimed. All the other people quickly ran towards the basement that was meant to keep them safe. Harper couldn't move for a moment, sick with fear she thought of Marica and Lia. "C'mon Harper, you need to go too." He pushed her lightly but she grabbed hold of his arm. "Marica and Lia are somewhere out there!" she said shivering.

Mathew turned pale. "How far along you think?"

"I don't think long, they should be returning back from the village but I am not sure!"

Matthew seemed a bit confused. "We need to look for them Matthew, get Chris!" Matthew seemed to bewildered to argue with her and she was thankful for it. He wouldn't send her to the shelter, as the others would do. He nodded and returned to the dragon mountain.

Harper ran towards the path she knew Marica would take. Sweat running over her face and panting she looked for any sign of them. Then she heard an incredible roar. She saw the Horntail flying over to the path and her heart stopped as she heard familiar voices scream.

Harper ran over to them and around the corner she saw Marica pointing her wand at the dragon sheltering her daughter with her other hand. Harper needed to find a way to the distract the dragon so Marica and Lia could get away. Without thinking about it Harper started shouting things at the dragon and waving her wand shouting general spells in the air and at the Horntail. The dragon turned her head to Harper. It looked the same but she would find it a big coincidence if this was the same one as she had fought in the First task.

"Here dragon! C'mon! Come over here, I'm far more flammable." The dragon seemed to decide to go with Marica but Harper send an stinging spell into her eye and she growled and flew towards Harper.

"Marica get shelter with Lia!" she shouted over the roars.

"What about you?!" Marica exclaimed in panic.

The Horntail roared and spat fire at her. "Yeah didn't really think about that." Harper said and she started running.

"ROAOAOAOAOAOOAR!" the dragon missed her. Harper knew she needed to seek for some sort of shelter she wouldn't outrun a dragon!

Quickly she hide behind a large rock which protected her against a new salvo of flames. It did reach her upper left arm and she screamed, with the heat that now took over her arm. The dragon flew over to reach her and she send another stunning spell at her face. Maybe it was a good thing because now Harper had time to run into a small split in the mountain. But the Horntail was even more furious at her now, determined to toast her.

She tried to crawl as deep into the split as she could. The dragon started to scratch and attempted to break the stones that protected her against her flames and claws.

After many attempts she managed to break down some of the shelter Harper had. Harper tried to climb up higher but felt the tips of the dragon's sharp claws on her lower back.

She screamed in pain and fell down she felt her ankle break and growled from the pain. The dragon seemed to see her victory and roared before spitting fire again. Harper could protect herself from it using Aquamenti spells but it wouldn't hold forever she already felt sparks and flames coming through her defense burning her shoulders and arms.

Then the dragon turned back and roared harder in anger. Harper heard voices of the dragon trainers. She sighed in relief. After a minute or two she heard the dragon falling down and the relieved cheers of the trainers.

"Harper!" She heard Charlie calling for her with pure desperation and panic in his voice. "HARPER!"

"I'm alright!" she yelled back, though she wasn't. But she told herself that she had lived through worse. She started to crawl back as good as she could to the opening. And saw Charlie and Ian reaching for her.

"Oh Merlin Harper, you're hurt!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It's alright," she said shaking but the men wouldn't hear it, she could have been telling the rocks that she was alright.

"We need to get her to Marica, she will cure those burns and cuts." Paula said more calmly then the others. "Can you stand Harper?"

Harper shook her head. "It think I broke my ankle when I fell down. I tried to climb higher but he cut into my back." Harper said equally calm. She was surprised at how calm she was now.

Paula helped her up. "Get the dragon back!" she said to the other men. "Charlie is in charge as Chris is with his family now." Charlie didn't want to leave Harpers side but he nodded already shouting orders to the other men.

Paula and Harper apparated to the Marica and Chris' house. There were two other trainers, Byron and a guy called Dimitri were also there sitting on chairs. Byron got multiple burns on his face and neck but seemed alright and Dimitri had bandages on his leg.

Chris was holding Lia and comforting her. Marica helped Harper as soon as they apparated, to the couch and started rubbing her burns with some gluelike stuff. And then put her attention to her ankle and cuts on her back.

Paula returned to the mountain and after about 15 minutes, Charlie came rushing through the door. "Harper!" he looked almost white.

"It's alright Charlie!" Harper began trying to calm him but Marica started explaining how she had treated the burns and they were almost healed except for her arm which would need some time and the cuts on her back needed to heal too. Her ankle was alright now.

Harper just nodded. "I'm happy Lia and you are ok Marica."

Charlie grabbed her shoulders. "What were you thinking Harper! You could have been killed."

Harper wanted to tell him off, but she saw the fear in his eyes and she just couldn't. She started to fidget with her fingers feeling guilty that she had made him scared. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Chris put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "She did what she thought was best, she saved Marica and Lia. And don't forget Charlie." He squeezed his shoulder. "We are talking about Harper Potter here."

Chris' voice was very different from normal. Soft and calm. Charlie closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I was so scared Harper," he whispered. Harper looked down.

"Well you can go to bed and get some rest Harper, no protest. Healers orders!" Marica said smiling. "You go with her Charlie make sure she stays in bed." Charlie pulled her up gently as if afraid to break her and took her to her room. "And Harper," Marica said while Chris pulled an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you.." Harper saw the tears in her eyes that didn't fall, Chris nodded to her and Harper nodded back.

"No problem, Marica really."

Charlie took her to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. He laid down beside her and looked at her. Without warning he started to cry. "Charlie what's wrong?" she asked worried that he was hurt and her arm went around his waist. Stroking his back.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered. "I heard you scream and I thought I was too late."

"But you weren't I'm alright Charlie, you saved me." She whispered back stroking his cheek.

"I knew you would go after them," he sobbed. "When Matthew told us Marica and Lia were out there, I knew it before he said it. I was so afraid Harper."

"And you acted on it Charlie, I am safe, Marica and Lia are safe everybody is alright. Hush now." She whispered.

Charlie caressed her cheek looking at her strangely as if he wanted to hold the moment, memorizing her.

"You're safe," he whispered. "Go rest now."

Harper smiled and closed her eyes holding his hand on her cheek. Loving and savoring his touch.

After a while she started moaning and whispering things as if she was in fear. She grasped his shirt and held on for dear life. "No don't come up….. it's the snake Hermoine…. Don't…. He is coming… He is near….. No!"

When she woke up from the nightmare, comforting arms were around her.

"Shush Harper. It's alright, you're in Romania, remember?"

"But Voldemort is coming!" she whispered in a high pitched voice.

"He's not coming here Harper, sweetheart, don't worry," Charlie breathed trying to stay as calm as possible.

Harper was bathing in sweat and still panting. But she nodded. "Yes, off course not." She said with a soft voice. "He's dead."

Charlie stroked her hair and gently got her to lay back down again. "Don't worry, and go back to sleep. You need rest."

The next days Marica wouldn't let her out of the house so Harper mostly played with Lia. Luckily all the coworkers and Charlie were there during dinner time. And after a week Harper finally could lay of the bed rest and Charlie took her to the beach. She could finally go into the water again and they spend most of their time there, mostly talking but also diving deeper into the sea, looking at all the fishes and coral.

Harper felt so amazing with him near her. It was like she was addicted to him. And she knew he felt the same. Every moment they could, they would spend in each other's company.

But the moment of her departing was coming closer. Charlie grew more quiet and he looked at her strangely all the time. Almost longingly.

"You have everything Harper?" Chris asked taking her suitcase.

"Yes I'm sure," she said and took her wand and shrinked her luggage so it could fit in her pocket.

"Otherwise you can come back, you know," Ian laughed.

Harper laughed too. "By Ian, Bye Chris." She hugged all of them laughed at their last jokes. But with Charlie she couldn't, tears started to swell up when she embraced him.

"Bye Charlie.." she said a tear streaming down her cheek. Charlie smiled and stroked the tear of her cheek with a light touch. She shivered with his touch.

"Why are you crying Harps?" He asked with longing.

Harper smiled. "I've just… I had such a good time here, you're so great… I mean all of your friends are great…"

Charlie chuckled. "See you soon I hope. With the rate your going there won't be much world left to discover. And you can go home. Mom can't wait I'm sure."

He took her in an embrace. "Bye Charlie, thank you for making me laugh again." Harper whispered smiling.

Charlie smiled kissing her on the cheek. "Bye Harper."

She looked at him and at the others. "Bye everyone! Take care of those dragons!" And with that she smiled one more time to Charlie and left through the gates.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I met Viktor okay, I wish I could fly instead of Flooing. Durmstrang is tough. That's the only way to describe it. There's a lot of discipline on the students. But it is very well hidden and has many ancient secrets. But I'm sorry that I cannot tell you. I made a promise. _

_It is rather cold here. No freezing actually very different from warm Romania. It's great catching up with Victor, and Neville came here too to visit me! I was really ecstatic to see him, after so long. _

_We went to Bulgaria to Victor's home. Victor is a great guide. He seems really proud of the country. Reminds of how proud you speak of the dragons. I always love to listen to you when you talk about them. Your eyes begin to sparkle. Do you know that? I miss your stories about dragons. I miss you, actually. I hope your alright._

_Love_

_Harper._

_Dear Harper,_

_Everything is alright here as well for the dragon's. I think you would like to know that Matthew has asked Jenna to marry him and she excepted. So they went to America to visit her parents and announce their engagement. He wanted to take Norberta and fly over there, he couldn't off course, but it was fun seeing Jenna's expression when he suggested it. I can only imagine you laughing now. _

_I'm glad you are having fun. I hope the boys left you alone at Durmstrang. You're beautiful you know. I can imagine they were all over you. The thought keeps distracting me. _

_I miss you too. Do you know where you are going next? _

_Write back to me soon._

_Love _

_Charlie_

Harper's heart warmed with his letter. She was sitting in Viktor's leaving room and an owl had just delivered his letter. She wished she could wrap her arms around him now.

"Why are you blushing?" Neville asked as he ate another chocolate frog.

Harper didn't answer. She folded the letter but Neville snatched from her hands. "Neville! You git give it back!"

Neville started reading. "Oh dragons, talking about an engagement of one Matthew and Jenna. And.. talking about the boys drooling all over you." His eyes widened. "You're beautiful you know… the thought keeps distracting me… I miss you too… write back to me soon…. Love!... Charlie!?"

Viktor looked up in confusion but Neville smirked. "So that's the reason you're glowing with happiness! You're in love? With Charlie Weasley?" Neville smirked wider

"No… I-I am not in love with him!" Harper stuttered.

"You like him that's clear," Neville told her. Victor nodded.

"I-I don't," she said in a high voice. "He's family like you Neville!"

"Well I am flattered that you dream about me too." He smirked. "Oh don't stop, mmm."

Victor and Neville laughed holding their stomachs.

"I so do not do that!"

"You do, you like him Harps! You're like my sister , I know you." Neville said wise. "And you do moan with pleasure in your sleep. Now I know who your dreaming about!"

"Must 'ave been a pleasant dream," Victor chuckled.

Harper turned bright red. "Aha it WAS a pleasant dream!" Neville and Victor were laughing at her again. Harper turned almost purple with shame. It HAD been a very pleasant dream. Charlie had kissed her, touching her and whispering sweet things to her. With the thought, she got warm again.

"Where are you planning on going next? Back to Romania I think?" Victor assumed.

Harper thought for a moment, she had thought about it. She had been thinking about Charlie every day. She had missed him. The way he talked about dragons and his eyes began to sparkle. The way he ate so delicately while around him his coworkers almost choked on their food. That he liked Quidditch just as much as she did. The red hair, the freckles that were just barely visible under his tanned skin. His muscles clearly visible under a tight t-shirt. And he helped her off her guilt. Was worried about her. She was always worried about him.

"Yes," she finally said. "I think I'm going back to Romania."

"There you go," Neville said with a smile.

"But I don't know if he likes me in that way," she said blushing.

"I have read the letter, trust me he likes you. No wait, scratch that, he loves you Harper."

The journey back to the Sanctuary took too long. That's what Harper thought. When they were finally driving back to the village again she quickly thanked the driver and hastened to Marica and Chris' house. In the rush she kicked open the door with much unneeded force.

Marica was at the dinnertable and jumped up. "Whoa you startled me Harper!"

"Sorry Marica," Harper apologized.

Marica gave her a hug. "It doesn't matter you're back again." She chuckled. "Charlie will be happy." Marica winked.

Harper turned pink. "I've been looking forward seeing him too." She whispered.

Marica nodded knowingly but didn't say anything. Suddenly they heard the door crack. Charlie, Chris, and Byron walked in.

"That dragon is a real woman I tell ya! What a temper!" Chris exclaimed. "Hi cupcake! And… oh" He looked at Charlie and a broad smirk appeared on his face. "Harper.."

"Harper!" Charlie cried out to her. "You're back!"

"I couldn't stay away from those dragons," she said smiling back as she ran into his embrace and let him twirl her around. When he put her down again she was embraced by all.

"You grow attached to ahm…." Chris started saying but a stern look from Marica made him swallow his words. "To uhm… those firebreathers."

Everyone laughed.

"You can't stay away from us don't you?" Byron smiled patting her on her shoulder.

"No it's the dragons, sorry Byron," Harper and Marica laughed.

"One red dragon in particular you …. Auwch!" Marica had slapped Chris on the head.

"Let's get you cave man something to eat. Harper can tell all about Durmstrang and Bulgaria."

"Sure thanks Marica," Harper said.

"Sit down," Charlie took her arm. Harper turned pink again with his touch. So gentle but yet so strong.

She managed to stay up and let Charlie lead her to the table. They all listened to her as she told them a general image of Durmstrang. Not the secrets she couldn't tell or the location as she promised.

Charlie kept holding her hand under the table and she tried not to giggle out loud.

They told her about how the dragons were doing and about new Horntail with the bad temper. Charlie showed her the Dragon that afternoon. The dragon was hissing and breathing hard. Harper thought dragons were great and she had great respect for them. But this one scared her. She quickly grabbed hold of Charlie's arm. He smiled and they retreated to the other dragons she already knew. Norberta seemed to recognize her. She hissed pleasantly to her with joy and Charlie told her she was telling her hi.

After that he took her to the grass field and they laid down.

"Why have you come back here Harper?" he asked while he looked at her and leaned on his elbow. Harper wanted to touch the muscles that appeared there.

Harper shrugged while she looked at the sky. "It's the first place I felt truly happy after I defeated Voldemort." Charlie smiled.

"It's your birthday in a few days isn't it?"

Harper nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Charlie asked.

At that Harper didn't know what to say. She was always surprised when Mrs. Weasley made a whole day out of it. The Dursleys never had. "I don't know." She said shyly.

"Well Marica already knows and I think she got something planned already," Charlie said.

Harper sniffed. "That's sweet of her. It reminds me of your mother. You know she was the first one to give me a birthday party?"

Charlie growled. "I always forget you lived with those-those neglecting good for nothing muggles." He really seemed worked up about it.

Harper shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright I got used to it."

"No it's not Harper," Charlie said, his eyes filled with anger. She felt her heart warm. Harper took his hand.

"Calm down Charlie, it's alright. I'm not totally screwed up. I see your mom as mine. As I see your dad as a father for me. And Sirius and Remus cared so much for me. I know how it feels to be loved as a daughter. And although Sirius and Remus aren't here anymore, I still got you Weasley's to take care of me." She smiled and Charlie's eyes softened.

The rest of the afternoon Harper and Charlie talked about Quidditch. Suddenly she couldn't stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Charlie asked smiling. Harper nodded returning a smile. "You've had a long trip. Let's head back it will be getting dark soon."

He took her back to the house. The others were already sitting there. Although she had felt tired she sat down with them and drank a butterbeer.

Finally sleep took over and she fell asleep on the couch leaning into Charlie's surprisingly comfortable shoulder.

**Charlie's POP**

"Maybe you should take her to her room?" Marica said winking. "I already made it ready for her."

Charlie turned red and the others laughed. "I will just take her to her bed and then I'm going to bed too." Chris and Byron wanted to comment. "In my own bed jerks!" They all laughed again and Charlie pulled Harper into his arms. "Shut up.." But that made them laugh only harder.

He took of her shoes and jacket and pulled a blanket over her. Then he couldn't resist but laying next to her. Just sniffing her smell and looking at her. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

He heard the rest of the house turning in too. Marica came in and saw him stroking her red curls.

"Gotcha!" she whispered and she sat down on the bed too.

"I couldn't resist.." Charlie whispered back. Harper was sound asleep he heard her breathing in a steady rhythm.

"She doesn't even realize how beautiful she is you know," Marica said grinning. "To modest. Even when it comes to defeating Voldemort and all the other things she has done."

"Yeah," Charlie chuckled. "Defeating a Basilisk, conjuring a full Patronus and chasing hundreds of Dementors, not only surviving but also come in first during the tasks of the Triwazard Tournament, defeating Voldemort and before that even preventing him from returning two times."

Marica chuckled. "And she makes it sound like she just got lucky."

"To modest," Charlie said stroking another curl out of her face. "But she doesn't take lightly to the guilt. She takes full responsibility for every death that wasn't her fault. Luckily, I think I reached her common sense that she was not to blame."

"Merlin, Charlie! You love her, make a move!" Marica commented firmly. Charlie smiled. But before he could answer they were distracted by Harper who was moaning in fear. She grabbed the blanket tight and kept shaking her head.

"No… please … stop torturing her," she whispered.

"Oh," Marica gasped. "I think she has a nightmare."

"We need….Bellatrix is hurting… Hermoine..!" Tears started to fall down Harper's face and her moaning became harder. "Stop it! No!"

"Maybe…maybe we should wake her up." Charlie said.

"You do that, and take care of her for the night. I think she needs a friendly face that loves her." Marica smiled and turned around to leave the room leaving Charlie a bit dumbstruck. Charlie shook his head and began shaking Harper to get her to wake up.

"No Ron, shut up and think!" she said panting and sweating.

"Harper wake up."

"Dobby don't die, help me Hermoine! NO" she cried.

"Harper wake up!" He shook her harder and she woke up, looking around wide eyed and tearstained.

"Charlie.." she whispered and she threw herself in his arms. "The bitch killed him, she killed Dobby!" She cried and Charlie cradled her back and forth whispering sweet words to her.

"It's alright, Harper. It's over, you buried him at Shell Cottage. He's at peace. Hush now. It's alright."

After 10 minutes she finally calmed down and stopped crying. She looked up to him and turned bright pink. "I'm sorry Charlie. I haven't had nightmares in a long time. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it."

Charlie couldn't help but kissing her crown. "It's ok, I don't mind you don't have to apologize. You've been through so much. You're too modest about it Harper. Don't worry go back to sleep."

She seemed reluctant to that. "I'll stay with you." He whispered. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him and he got under the covers.

"Thanks Charlie," she said.

When she fell asleep he kissed her crown again. "I love you Harper."

**Aaah XD I will try my best to get the next chapter up real quick! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Bright Future

**Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this short story introducing Harper. I will see which story to post next in a while. Thank you for reading !**

**Chapter 4 A bright Future**

The day of her nineteenth birthday came up. Charlie and Harper were more close then ever but hadn't told each other how they felt.

Harper was already to her fourth Firewhiskey and she was starting to get tipsy. Charlie was to his 10th already.

"Hey, don't you like this song Harper," Marica hinted.

Harper nodded and giggled. Chris pushed Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie smirked and then turned to Harper.

"Would you like to dance?"

Harper nodded giggling again. He took her by the waist and took her to the dancefloor. They weren't off the dancefloor for quite some time. But after a while they went back to the bar.

"I'm so hot!" Harper exclaimed laughing.

Chris laughed. "Probably because of Charlie huh?"

Harper pushed him teasingly but Charlie put an arm around her. "I can't help it!" he said dramatically. Harper laughed. "I am so irresistible."

Harper giggled and pushed him teasingly. He poked her in her side. "Stop it!" she laughed and pushed him again. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the bar.

Harper gasped for air and smiled as he moved closer to her. "Make me.." He panted, Harper felt his warm breath and she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Merlin," she whispered shyly. "You're so handsome."

Then suddenly he pulled her head to him and kissed her! His tongue pressing against her lips for entrance and as she opened her mouth slightly their tongues were entwined. She could feel his hands arching her back and caressing her hair as she caressed his cheeks.

When they finally parted, his friends and coworkers were clapping and shouting, giving whistles. Harper giggled and turned red as did Charlie but he remained his manly composure telling everybody to stop. Which they didn't off course. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Harper did too and leaned into his chest feeling more truly happy than ever.

"Kiss her again!"

"Yeah just forget about us!"

"Charlie is the man!"

"Ohw shut up!" Charlie said laughing. And he pulled Harper away to a much quieter place. As the party went on they laid on the grass staring and smiling at each other, holding hands and playing with each others fingers.

When he kissed her he sighed. "I love you, you know." He was startled by his own sudden confession. But Harper giggled adoringly and kissed him back. "I love you too."

He growled and pulled her above him. She felt his manhood grow as their kisses turned more and more passionate. But when it turned to hot she stopped and smiled at him. She wasn't losing her virginity while she was drunk. He smiled a little confused but they returned to the party never letting their hands part for the whole evening.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with the love she felt still overflowing her body. Merlin she loved him. She stood up, put on a tight green dress and while she made her breakfast she didn't even notice she was singing a very happy love song.

"Well someone is happy," Marica came walking in the kitchen smiling at her while she was teeing her hair in a knot.

Harper blushed. "Sorry I didn't even notice I was singing."

"You have a good voice, so it is fine, better than Chris." Marica said while she opened the fridge and took a glass of milk.

Harper finished her breakfast. "So, you finally kissed," Marica said. Harper blushed again. "Was about time! I thought it would never happen!" she laughed.

Harper sighed happily. "He loves me Marica," she said.

"That was obvious for weeks dear," a voice called out walking in the kitchen. Chris kissed his wife on the cheek and took a glass of milk himself. "I think Charlie would have travelled after you if you hadn't come back here."

Harper smiled happily, not sure if it was true but she was glad with the thought.

"Well I'm going to wake up the little one," Chris said finishing his drink and leaving for Lia's room. "We have a visitor! It's for you Harps!"

Harper jumped up. And walked into the living room. Charlie smiled and took her into a loving embrace, arching her back so she could kiss him.

"Want to take off with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said smiling. And rolling her eyes.

"Let's go then."

At the beach he spread out a big blanket and some strawberries. She smiled. "I love strawberries!"

"I know, you told me," he grinned. He helped her lay down and soon they were only feeding each other the strawberries.

"You're cute when you eat strawberries," he teased her. Harper rolled her eyes. "No really you are." He kissed her tasting the fruit on her lips. She kissed him back and he moved to her neck, softly nibbling her ear and she gasped. A whole new sensation went through her body. She felt him smiling and he moved his hands to her chest. She stiffened but relaxed at the hush of sweet words he was whispering in her ear and then kissed her again.

"I love you," she whispered but backed off. Charlie didn't seem to mind and just kept smiling understandingly.

They took a dive into the water to cool off. Charlie seemed to really need it even more than her. But then he took her in his arms, the water waving around them. "You know, I won't go to fast, you can always tell me to stop if you don't want me to do something."

She smiled at his sweet words. "Keep going step by step and you will get me there. My virginity is for you Charlie. I want you to take it."

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" Harper nodded. "When you are ready, and you really want too." he said lovingly.

Charlie kissed her again, before it turned to more they went out of the water and dried each other off.

A month later Matthew and Jenna had come back, and there was a party in the bar. They were happy to see Harper back and with Charlie.

"About time," Jenna winked. Harper just shrugged shyly. She kept her drinking low that night, as did Charlie. When they left early he didn't take her to the Marica and Chris'. He took her to his hut.

She looked at him confused. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered. Harper blushed and nodded.

"I would like that."

He kissed her lightly and took her inside. She had been there before but she hadn't spend the night with him. Charlie gestured her to his bed and she sat down at the bottom. "I love you." He said kissing her full of passion.

"I love you too," she answered.

"I want you Harper."

"You mean…" she swallowed.

"Only if you're ready," he said kissing her neck and caressing her cheeks.

"I want you to Charlie," she smiled and closed her eyes.

He kissed her full of passion for a while. Then he pulled his shirt off. She couldn't stop letting her hands feel his chest kissing it.

He breathed in deeply when she did that. "Then lay down and relax." He whispered. And as she laid down they he continued his addicting touches the whole night and when she was ready he made love to her in the most sweet and loving way he could. And when they laid down to sleep, she snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep, finally at peace.

* * *

It was now three months ago since their first time. But now she couldn't even remember how many times they had made love.

Marica laughed at her dreamy eyes. But then Harper felt it coming up, again! She put her hand in front of her mouth and ran for the toilet. She threw up her whole breakfast again. She knew something was wrong with her, just not what.

Marica looked at her with a knowing look on her face from the door. Harper choose to ignore it. "Marica, I think I need to see a Healer! Something's wrong with me!"

Marica shook her head. "You don't need to go."

"I do Marica, I've been throwing up for the last couple of weeks every morning, I'm feeling tired and soar-."

"Let me guess, your breast hurt and appear to have grown, you seem to want to eat more but then throw it up. Your dizzy, you have to go to the toilet a lot more than usual and what I hear from Charlie…" she grinned. "You are having incredible moodswings."

"I do not!" Harper shouted angrily and then started sobbing at once.

"Oh come here Harper." Marica coed and put her arms around her. "Harper? How many weeks have you been having sex?

Harper looked at her quite embarrassed but Maya encouraged her to tell her.

"About three months?"

"Err, Harper, did you get your period?"

Harper looked at her confused but then she realized. "I-I haven't I'm weeks late! I…. I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Nervously Harper fidgeted with her fingers. She was bugging her brains out on how to tell Charlie while she gazed at the sea. She knew he would be over the roof. At least that what she expected and what Marica kept telling her.

That didn't change the fact that she was quite nervous. She had just send word to Charlie asking him to come to the beach early that day, telling him that they needed to talk. He had been worried sick about her, he didn't even know half of it. But he had noticed her moodswings, tiredness and sickness.

But he loved her, and always worried about her. And then familiar arms embraced her. She smiled and turned to return the embrace and push herself against his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked lovingly.

"Hmm," she murmered, not really clear on what she meant. She just loved it in his arms.

"You do realize that, 'We need to talk' freaks out every guy in the world right?" he chuckled.

She smiled. She was still nervous.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" There was a small trace of impatience in his voice, mixed with concern.

She sighed and looked up to him meeting his blue eyes. "Charlie." She said softly but clear. "I'm pregnant." She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited. First his eyes widened in surprise, then he took her tightly.

"A child?" he asked her happily. She nodded with widened eyes of happiness and he pulled her into an embrace, twirling her around. Harper could only laugh and be excited as well. This was the man she loved.

"We're having a baby," Charlie said when he put her back on the ground. He stroked her cheeks and looked serious. "Sweetheart, I know we haven't been with each other for that long, and you might be freaking out but-."

She kissed him and then looked at him happily again. "You are rambling again."

"I know," he whispered. Then smiled sweetly again. He kissed her softly and then got something out of his pocket. A little box. Harper's heart made several jumps and she breathed in deeply. "There's no need to walk around with this anymore I think." He chuckled. And then he got down to one knee and took her hand. She smiled broadly and tried not to let her tears fall.

"Harper Lily Potter," he began. "I'm trying not to ramble again. But I want you to be mine forever. I promise that I will take care of you, and of the little person that will be joining our lives in a couple of months. You will never be short of anything. I love you so much. Please, marry me, be my wife."

Harper couldn't help it. She felt tears running over her cheeks. Her heart was overflowing with so much happiness. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this before in her life. He was happy about the baby, he wanted to marry her, he loved her. So she breathed in deeply and simply smiled. "Y-yes!" she said.

So he stood up and embraced her again, and pulled her of the ground. They could only laugh and cry at the moment. "Thank you Harper, I promise I will make you happy!"

"You've already done that!" she told him. "Can I see the ring now?" she chuckled.

"Yes, oh off course!" Charlie jumped and opened the box. It was a beautiful one. Simple and pretty. With a little diamond that shimmered in the sun.

"I love it," Harper cried. "And I love you!"

They announced their engagement to everyone and a big party to celebrate was thrown in the pub. But Harper was happy laying in bed with Charlie that night feeling extremely content and happy. Charlie was stroking her stomach distractingly and she kept stroking his red hair with a smile she was not able to get rid of. A glint of the diamond on her finger every now and then made butterflies in her stomach.

"You know mum wants to have us all home for Christmas. And we need to tell everyone at home."

Harper froze. "What if—"

"Ssh, sweet Harper, you don't have to worry. Don't you want to go home?"

Then Harper nodded and sniffed. Charlie seemed to understand and nuzzled in her hair.

"You know, mum will be over the roof when she finds out that she's going to get her second grandchild." Harper froze again. She wanted to see everyone. But here she had been in a happy bubble protected from everything that had happened. And she couldn't bear the thought of the Weasley's hating her.

"It will be fine, I promise." He kissed her and lied down throwing his arms around her.

* * *

_Dearest friends and family,_

_I hope you have room for one more at the Christmas table because I'm planning on coming back to England. My travelling days are up and I just miss you all too much. _

_I already wrote to Kingsley to discuss my carrier after the Holidays. He is just as exited for my return as I am. I do have some news to share with you when I come back which I am very scared to share but I hope you won't be upset with me…_

_See you very soon everyone, I can't wait!_

_Much love_

_Harper._

* * *

Harper was fidgeting her fingers. "Don't be nervous sweetheart they will all be excited."

"Sure," Harper smiled rubbing her swollen stomach. She only had a small bump barely there. But she worried that everyone would see before she got a chance to tell them.

"I should be the one worrying the others are going to have my head for getting together with their 'sister'. Not to mention my mom."

"But their you're real family!"

"Do you think it makes a difference? I'm the guy, and you're kind of my parents second daughter and my brothers second sister."

"No," she said. "What if they hate it, or because we're in love, Mrs. Weasley will hate me!"

Charlie kissed her forehead. "You worry too much."

Then he took her hand and they apparated to the Burrow. It looked exactly like it has always been. Harper knew she had come home. Finally.

"Did you hear the crack!" the voice of Ginny shouted.

"It's Charlie or Harper there the only ones who would apparate tonight!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I hope it's Harper! It's taking too long!" Ginny exclaimed.

Charlie grinned. "See beautiful." He took her waist and kissed her on her lips.

Just in time they parted because the others came outside.

"Oi! Harper!" Ron cried as he hugged her. "How are you doing!? Hermione is here already-"

"Oh, honestly, Ronald, I can say hello myself." said the bushy-haired bookworm from behind him. She

hugged Harper as well.

"Finally," Neville whispered in her ear. "You and Charlie together."

Harper turned red but was already being suffocated by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh dear you made me so worried!"

She smiled, some things never changed. Harper was the only one who heard Neville telling Charlie that if he hurt her, he would hurt him.

"Molly, don't strangle the girl. Welcome back Harper." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you. It is good to be back, Mr. Weasley." she said before she was ushered inside by the family matriarch. She turned around and took one last look at Charlie before they were out of each others sight.

"Your letters were so interesting, I have visited Egypt already with Ron now. You were right, it's histories are so innervating. But tell me about the other places you've been!"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I will tell you everything later." Harper laughed. "Hi Ginny!" George! An-Angelina?" she asked, seeing whose shoulder's the twin's arm was around.

"Hello Harper. Long time no see." the old Gryffindor smiled.

Percy shook her hand next, looking rather embarrassed. He had apologized for his behavior before, but Harper supposed that he still didn't feel all that comfortable acting as a part of the family again.

"So, come on, spill. Tell us all about your trip." Ginny said.

Harper smiled and obliged, telling them all about the places she had gone and the things she had seen. But she purposefully left out her extended stay in Romania.

She found herself helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner and caught up with Hermione and Ginny while they set the table outside.

It seemed that Ginny was now an active Chaser and had, had many victories already on her name, and Hermione and Ron were renting an apartment together. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley kept hinting at Ron to propose.

While Mrs. Weasley told them dinner would not be ready for another hour the others came together and caught up with their lives. Harper took some chocolate milk from Mrs. Weasley and the offered cookies. She suddenly felt that one or two weren't enough and took a lot of them.

Until she knew it was a mistake and quickly ran for the bathroom.

"Oh dear, are you feeling sick?" Mrs. Weasley came in the bathroom to wipe her forehead.

"Yeah a little bit, apparating was never my favorite way of travelling." Harper said weakly.

Mrs. Weasley looked a little suspicious but said nothing on the matter.

Soon dinner was ready and Harper started to load up her plate as she suddenly felt starved. But that was the whole thing about the pregnancy that she hated so much. She ate because she was super hungry, then got nauseous and threw it all up.

After dinner they all went to the living room for some wine and butterbeer. But Harper said no to both.

"But you love Butterbeer?" Ginny said surprised.

"I'm just not feeling like it." Harper said.

"Leave it Ginny, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to." Charlie said firmly making everyone blink a little at the firm tone.

"I'll get some more warm chocolate." Mrs. Weasley said.

After a while of talking and catching up Charlie looked at her and stood up. Everybody looked at him as he cleared his throat.

"So, erm… I…" Charlie stuttered. And Harper stood up as well and stood next to him taking his hand.

"Well, yes, uhm, Harper came to Romania and. We ended up getting to know each other really well."

Everyone stared at them in expectation. Harper took over. She looked at everyone and smiled so simply happy. "I never left his side anymore." She said.

Hermoine gasped for breath. "You two are together aren't you! That's why you spend so much time in Romania."

"Geez," Neville said mockingly. "And here were we thinking you had so much interest in dragons." He laughed and Ginny punched him in his side.

"Oh sweetheart that's great, you finally fell in love!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and she embraced her. Harper could have burst out in tears right on the spot.

Then she turned to Charlie. "You haven't been a blunt idiot are you?" she asked angrily. Charlie shrunk a little. "You have good intentions don't you?"

"Yes mom," he muttered. Harper couldn't believe her ears. Charlie had been right.

Ron just stared in confusion but then turned to Charlie too. "If you hurt her Charlie! You may be my brother but she is my best friend! And …. Family or not Charlie Weasley I will kill you if you ever hurt her."

"Amen to that." George agreed.

"Erm… Calm down, everyone." Harper said, nervously, afraid for her love's well being. "We haven't even gotten to the real news yet."

"Real news?" Mr. Weasley asked confused

"Oh my goodness!" said Mrs. Weasley realizing it already.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Erm.. please Ron, and erm… everyone don't hurt Charlie, I am so happy. But erm… the real news is… I'm …. P-pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley squealed and embraced Harper. "I'm so happy for you dear."

"Oh Harper!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm trying to be mad at you for keeping such a big secret, but now you've made me all happy and I can't!"

Harper laughed, and one by one was given congratulations by the others. For the rest of the evening they could hold hands and the others would listen to Harper's stories. At the end of the evening Mr Weasley told them that they could sleep in Fred and George's old room. Mrs. Weasley had protested but Mr Weasley reminded her that they were old enough.

Harper had snuggled against Charlie's chest and cried. Charlie seemed to understand. He seemed to know exactly how she felt since she was with him.

"I love you Harps" he whispered.

"I love you to, Charlie" she replied.

* * *

**Sigh... Yeah sucker for romance. I really like it. Hopeyou do too!**


End file.
